Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game - Special Edition 1
|Row 5 title = Returning Countries|Row 6 title = Withdrawing Countries|Row 7 title = Winning Country|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Winning Song|Row 8 info = "Funeral" by Brodka|Row 9 title = Winning Player|Row 9 info = Nicolay Walker|Row 1 info = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm, Sweden|Row 5 info = |Row 6 info = None - randomization}} The 1st Special Edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game was organised between 7th and 8th edition of the contest, due to the anniversary of the creation of this game. It was decided that this edition, just like the first edition ever, will be held in the same place(Ericsson Globe in Stockholm, Sweden)hosted by the same single presenter. At the same time it was the second contest held by a Swedish broadcast. Just like before, the show consisted of three Semi-finals and the Grand Final. All of them were hosted, just like mentioned before, by Petra Mede. Format As for the Special Editions of the contest, the creator decided to change some rules. In Special Editions players are not able to choose the country; they are given their country by a randomization carried out by the game's creator. However the randomization includes countries not only from Europe, but from all around the world. The voting system didn't change; each country had a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give in their own Semi-Final and then in the Grand Final later on. The songs chosen could be original, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. The running order still random, also after a randomization personally held by the creator of the contest. Participating Countries In the first Special Edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game , 54 countries submitted their applications for participation in the contest. Returning Artists 12 artists returned after having previously participated in the contest. A band Within Temptation represented The Netherlands in 2nd edition of the contest with Tarja with the song "Paradise(What About Us?)". Era Istrefi had represented Albania and Kosovo before, in 2nd, 3rd and 7th edition of the contest with songs "BonBon" and "Shume Pis", not qualifying all of three times. Alexandra Stan represented Romania twice, in 2nd and 4th edition with songs "Thanks For Leaving" and "Écoute". Guy Sebastian represented Australia in 3rd edition with his song "Tonight Again". Dua Lipa represented Albania in 4th edition with her song "Last Dance" and Carla's Dreams represented Moldova in same edition of the contest with the song "Sub Pielea Mea". Avril Lavigne represented Canada in 4th edition as well, with her song "What The Hell". Galena represented Bulgaria before, also in 4th edition with the song "Pantera", failing to qualify for the Grand Final and finishing last in her Semi-final. Amy Lee previously represented United States, in 5th edition, singing the song "Together Again" in her band Evanescence, finishing 2nd. Greta Salóme represented Iceland in 6th edition with the song "Í Dag". Alan Walker represented Norway in 7th edition of the contest with the song "Faded", and so did Demy for Greece with the song "Fallin'" sang together with Playmen. Results Semi-final 1 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final, when two with a darker colour qualified for Second Chance. Semi-final 2 Eighteen countries participated in the second Semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final, when two with a darker colour qualified for Second Chance. Semi-final 3 Eighteen countries participated in the third Semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final, when two with a darker colour qualified for Second Chance. Second Chance Two highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. The Grand Final 32 countries participated in the final, with all 54 participating countries eligible to vote. Category:ESCFCG Editions